Breakfast
by liliofthevaley
Summary: A restless Henry has Kate woken up at an ungodly hour. What could possibly be on his mind?


**Breakfast**

She awoke to the sound of rustling sheets and frustrated sighs. Trying to ignore the sounds coming from beside her, Kate kept her eyes closed and concentrated on going back to sleep, but it was useless. Sighing to herself as the noises continued, Kate turned around, while groggily opening one eye.

"What on earth are you _doing_?" She asked frustrated.

Henry turned to look at her, a small blush rising into his cheek as he glanced sheepishly at her annoyed sleepy face.

"Oh, hey…Sorry to wake you up."

"I'll forgive you if you stop moving around and go back to sleep." Kate mumbled, cuddling up to him and laying her head on his arm, her own arm stretched over his stomach.

They laid in silence for a few moments, Kate willing herself to clear her mind and to fall back asleep. Yet she sensed something still wasn't right, by the way Henry had unconsciously started to thread his fingers through her hair, a habit he had whenever there was something bothering him. Lifting her head and propping it on her arm, Kate turned to face Henry.

"Is there a good reason for me not to make you sleep on the couch?" She joked. Henry gave a small chuckle and pulled her to him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something…"

"Something important?"

"You could say…" Henry replied, smiling down at her as he brushed a small kiss on her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate asked, playing with the small patch of hair on his chest.

"Are you asking me that so you can go back to sleep?" Henry quipped, chuckling as she playfully swatted at him.

"Hey, I'll have you know, someone of us enjoy our beauty sleep, thank you very much."

"Right Freelander, whatever you say…" He teased, rolling them over so that she was now under him. "You know what, maybe you should go back to sleep, you look terrible…"

Kate opened her mouth to say something in protest, but Henry stopped her by kissing her. Sighing happily, Kate allowed herself to get lost in his taste, giving him a grin when they finally pulled apart.

"You know, you can't keep doing that and think you'll get away with it…" She joked.

"But I want to keep on doing that…" Henry replied, brushing a stray piece of hair back as he looked lovingly down at her. "…I want to keep on doing that forever. If you'll let me…"

Kate stared up at him in surprise, taking a moment for her to find her voice again.

"What are you saying Henry?" Kate asked in a small voice, eyes suddenly going wide.

"I…Er, I'm saying that if you want to, you don't have to answer me yet and I kinda had a speech prepared and I know traditionally this isn't supposed to be done like this and you can say no, I'll understand, real-"

"Hank!" Kate said, interrupting his rambles.

"Yeah?"

"Stop babbling."

"Sorry…" Henry said while taking a deep breath "….Er, do you…by any chance… _Doyouwannamarryme_?"

Kate stared up at him in silent, slightly amused as she acknowledged his would-be question.

"Let me get this straight...You're asking me to marry you, after you woke me up at 3h30 in the morning, with no ring, no roses, no fancy dinner and I'm supposed to say yes?" She asked.

"Er…Yeah?." Henry said, starting to slowly panic at her lack of answer.

"You clearly don't know woman Foss…" Kate joked, rolling her eyes at him.

Henry was about to say something in his defense when she suddenly moved, turning them around and switching their positions with Kate on top of him.

"Lucky for you, I find that quite charming…" she whispered against his ear, bringing her lips towards his, leaving butterfly kisses on his jaw as she did so. "That being said, I expect a decent breakfast and at least a ring by tomorrow afternoon, got it?"

"So that's a yes?" Henry asked, smiling at her as she hovered her face centimeters above his own. Kate smirked at him.

"Well, I guess if I have to." She joked, bringing her lips down to kiss him tenderly.

Henry kissed her back fervently, putting his arm around Kate's waist, he pulled her even more on top of him. They stayed that way for a while, kissing, smiling, each one lost in the wonder of the moment and each other. Henry held her face between his hands, caressing it with his thumbs as he held her still to his teasing tongue.

Kate returned his passion with her own and just before things started heating up between them, Henry pulled back as if remembering, sticking one of his hands under his pillow while looking for something. At Kate's confused look, he pulled out a golden chain from which a silver platinum ring with one solitaire diamond hung.

Holding it up to her, Henry smiled at Kate's look of bewilderment as she slowly touched the ring.

"Guess I only owe you breakfast now…"


End file.
